Visa Granted!
by WaitingForThisMomentToBeFree
Summary: For a moment Kurt's world tipped on its axis and he felt as though he might fall into the abyss of bliss. To hear that Blaine desired him in that way; that he was wanted by his god-like boyfriend 'desperately' was overwhelmingly intoxicating.


Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters. Property belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

Okay, is anyone else irritated that as glee viewers we are suppose to believe that Klaine had done NOTHING but kiss for MONTHS but then they were suddenly ready to _go all the way? _Yeah, right.

I mean, the being ready to have sex is more than understandable, gosh, it's a wonder that neither had spontaneously combusted! But the fact that neither had even copped a feel? Okay Ryan Murphy, and I'm sure that's _exactly _how it was for you when you had your first beau all those years ago! ;-)

Rant over. This little one shot is a "fill in the gap" conversation between our favourite boys that occurs the day after the conversation that they had in Blaine's bedroom in "The First Time". Fluffy sweetness, with a little lust on the side, topped off with the promise of a more _hands on_ approach in their near future! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Visa Granted!<strong>

The only light in the room was that cast by the jewel-tone fire in the hearth. Licks of garnet, coral and yellow amber danced and teased at the shadowed corners of the too soon coming nightfall. They were nestled on the sofa, hands entwined, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder; his mess of curls tickling at his flushed cheek. Both set of jeans painfully constraining, restraining. They should have taken a break sooner, Kurt thought to himself, but with lips like Blaine's ghosting over Kurt's long, creamy neck leaving hot breath and the hint of moist tongue in their wake, well, he decided it was worth the temporary although unfortunately, all too frequent discomfort.

"Hey" Blaine's masculine voice dispersed the silence just barely above a whisper as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's petal-soft cheek. "Are you sleeping?"

Kurt drew in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the fire mixing with Blaine's perfect essence then exhaling with a contented "Mmmm, no. Just watching the fire, thinking..."

Smiling to himself, Blaine offered, "About me I hope."

_Unggh, why does he have to speak with his lips right up against my ear! _ Despite the heat from the too-warm fire, chills ran down Kurt's neck and arm causing goose-bumps to rise. Once again reminded of his protesting pants, he shifted uncomfortably, making a feeble attempt to adjust his jeans.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _was_ thinking about you." He turned his head to smile at his boyfriend.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that! Care to share?" Blaine wagged his eyebrows playfully.

Kurt paused then turned his body to be face on with Blaine. A more serious tone to his voice emerged then what Blaine had been expecting.

"Do you remember the conversation we had in your bedroom yesterday afternoon?" Kurt hedged with caution quickly shifting his eyes away when hazel came into his direct line of sight.

"You mean about Roxy Music?" Blaine's usually perfect eyebrows bowed to meet in the middle, innocent confusion clearly showing. All he needed to do now was to tilt his head slightly off to the side to look just like one of those heart-tugging fluffy mutts from the adopt-a-pet commercials.

_Ugh, he's going to make me say it_. _Why Anderson? Why do you have to make this even more traumatizing and humiliating for me? _Kurt inhaled deeply and steeled himself for what he was intending to propose.

"No...not that. What I was referring to is what we talked about _after_ that."

Kurt paused, arching his eyebrows and giving Blaine a knowing look. _And that lost lamb expression is still there... okay, here goes nothing._ He was going to have to do this delicately, work up to it.

"Being the amazing, sensitive, _patient _boyfriend that you are," Blaine offered a bashful smile at Kurt's words, "you've been so great about never pressuring me or making me feel like I had to, umm, to be more _intimate_ with you then I was ready for. You've always made me feel respected and for that, I am truly grateful." Kurt smiled warmly, reaching up and cupping Blaine's cheek in his palm, grazing his thumb across Blaine's lips before allowing his hand to fall back down to his lap and continuing.

"When we talked the other night about our... _sexual relationship_, or rather lack thereof, you said that you wanted to wait for _me_ to be comfortable."

Blaine gave a subtle nod in agreement but Kurt could see that his eyes were far off, trying desperately to anticipate and decipher exactly where this conversation was going.  
>"Well, what if I told you that after careful consideration and one too many cold showers, I've come to realize that I <em>am <em>comfortable now?" Hurriedly he added, "That is of course if _you_ _are_... maybe we could go ahead and issue those visas..." Kurt could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, equally from desire and from embarrassment. "...to _our hands_?" The last words barely escaped his parched lips as a whispered question.

For a moment, Blaine sat there, dumbfounded, statuesque, face unreadable, not breathing. Kurt felt his stomach lurch. He remained silent but his head began to race. _Oh God, I've freaked him out! He's probably thinking that I'm some kind of Puck-wanna-be man-whore! Why? Why does he have to be so gorgeous? Why does my body think it has the right to take control of my mouth? Unggh, scratch that...take control of my SPEECH! Uggg, I'm hopeless; I am without hope." _

Just then the synapses in Blaine's brain finally stopped dancing the meringue and returned to their assigned responsibilities of ensuring that what was going through his head could be absorbed, interpreted, filtered, transported and translated into recognizable speech.

"Ahh, Oh. Kurt, I mean, wow." Unfortunately, he had forgotten to also specify _articulate _speech in his instructions to said synapses.

"Oh God, never mind!" Kurt jumped up from the sofa in a fluster and reached for his jacket_. Could anyone actually die from mortification?_ "Just ahh, just forget I said anything." _PLEASE, please forget! _ "Umm, I'll see you tomorrow in calculus. Yeah, so, okay goodnight."

Kurt turned on his heals with the intention of getting the hell out of the house and away from Blaine and from the judgements that he was sure were pouring off of him like vapours from an open gas can, threatening a slow suffocation. But before he could make it to the door, he felt a warm hand lightly grasp his right wrist.

"Kurt wait! Don't, _don't go. Please?_"

Kurt stopped up short, turning just partially towards Blaine, a white leather clad boot still angled in the direction of the nearest exit towards escape. Blaine scrambled for words, "I'm, I'm sorry. I was just so surp – I mean I wasn't expecting- Uggg! What I'm _trying_ to say - albeit poorly, is that I don't _want_ to forget what you said. I _never_ want to forget what you said! " With these words Kurt allowed the briefest of glances in Blaine's direction from under his light auburn lashes as he asked, "You, _you don't?"_

Blaine sighed deeply. _How_ _could Kurt EVER think that he would want to forget something like that?_

"No. God Kurt, no! Are you _kidding_ me?" He questioned incredulously. Using the hand that was still on Kurt's wrist, Blaine pulled Kurt gently to his chest, wrapping him closely in an embrace, Kurt's face buried in his shoulder. "Come here you. You have effectively just made this moment my birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, a Nationals win and free Doughnut Day at the Lima Bean Cafe all rolled into one!" Blaine nudged at Kurt's ear with the tip of his nose, trying to encourage him to abandon his turtle impersonation.

A weak and muffled "_Weally?_" came from Blaine's shoulder.

"Really." Blaine offered with firm assertion. "Now come and sit back down so we can talk about this."

With the firelight reflecting in Blaine's pleading eyes, Kurt never had a chance. With relief and hesitancy in equal measure, Kurt allowed himself to be led back to the deep chestnut coloured leather sofa. As he lowered himself to sit, he pulled the wine chenille blanket that had been draped over the arm of the couch and swaddled himself with it, effectively creating a cocoon. The soft warm barrier gave him a sense of comfort and security. Blaine sat close facing Kurt with a gentle smile, hazel eyes sparkling. Taking both of Kurt's hands into his own, Blaine spoke first.

"Who _are _you? This confident, assertive, _hot _young man taking ownership of his sexuality?"

Kurt blushed and couldn't help the grin that touched the corners of his mouth. "You just caught me a little off guard is all. I mean, here is this gorgeous creature who, for some unknown reason has already agreed to be my boyfriend, telling me that he wants to be _even closer_ than we already are. That he wants to _touch_ and _be touched!" _As Blaine listened to his own words spill forth from his mouth, he was sure that he was having an out-of- body experience. "Sorry if I lost my powers of speech there for a minute but, can you blame me?"

"Blaine!" Kurt chuckled to hide his gasp and made a playful chastising swipe to his boyfriend's arm if only to disguise how turned on he was by hearing Blaine talk about _touching_...

"Ahhh, there he is! My amazingly talented and handsome boyfriend with the crystal sea eyes!" The boys laughed then leaned back on the cushions into a relaxed cuddle, staring into the flames of the crackling fire; their only witness.

Kurt had become quiet again and Blaine knew that his mind was turning, processing, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. So, he did what Blaine does best; what he has always done – he waited, patiently. And he was never so grateful for his reserve as he was when Kurt began to speak again.

"You know, I never knew that it would feel like this, feel _so intense_, to want someone – to _want you_ like this. And I do you know, I want you so much!" Kurt could feel the blood rushing back between his thighs and looked down self-consciously only to notice with giddy pride that apparently Blaine had no better control over his own body. Kurt had to look away, now was not the time to be distracted - at least not yet.

"I feel foolish now to think about how stubborn and naive I've been. To be honest, it kind of scared me in the beginning." Confidence bolstered by Blaine's obvious erection, Kurt continued. "But lately, I've been realizing that where as the thought of _touching you_ or being touched _by you_ in a more intimate way use to make me so nervous, now, I have to fight with myself _not _to touch you or to take your hands and place them on me."

Blaine inhaled deeply through his nose and shifted momentarily in his seat to chase away the twinges elicited by the delicious mental images Kurt had just planted in his head.

"I was assuming, well _hoping _that you felt the same and I wanted to let you know that while I'm still not ready for _intercourse per se_, I do want this; that _I'm ready_ for us to, to _be more_. " Kurt turned away from the fire and looked into Blaine's eyes. He felt bold, brave and when he saw those hazel eyes gleaming back at him with so much love, he also felt safe.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought it up to his mouth, exhaling before kissing the top of it then letting his lips rest on the delicate pale skin as he spoke, "Kurt, I love you _so much_ and sometimes, I want you so desperately that it scares me too."

For a moment Kurt's world tipped on its axis and he felt as though he might fall into the abyss of bliss. To hear that Blaine desired him _in that way_; that he was wanted by his god-like boyfriend '_desperately' _was overwhelmingly intoxicating. "Well," Kurt started with a pleased smirk, "I guess we're agreed then."

Blaine chuckled, "Agreed! But, just for clarification purposes, this _does_ mean that I can lust after you openly now without feeling like a dirty old man plotting to steal your virtue, right?"

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's, drawing it up delicately to his own chest and smiling coyly, "Why Mr. Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Seduce you? Heavens no my love! How could you even think such a thing?" Blaine breathed out in mock injury, "I was merely thinking that in celebration of our progressing relationship, a trip _south of the equator_ may just be in order!"

* * *

><p>Thank You for reading! Love you all just for being faithful Klainers!<p>

If you're so inclined, reviews are nice... :-)


End file.
